


Koll

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Heroes Fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet eyes glowed and her voice resonated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koll

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Set following events of Heroes 2. Spoilers for S06E06 "Abyss"   
> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2  
> A/N2: Heroes fixit

Sam tried to reason with Janet until she saw the white flash in the doctor’s eyes and the deep resonant voice addressed her.

**“Get out of my way, Major Carter.”**

The blonde cringed at the harsh tone of voice and the cold look in eyes that were normally filled with warmth and love, but she didn’t back down. “Look, I don’t give a damn who you are or how high up in the Tok’ra resistance you are – you are not leaving here.”

**“And what precisely do you think you’re going to do to stop me?”** Koll replied.

“Whatever I have to.”

**“You will not risk harming this host.”**

“You are risking her by trying to leave. There is no way in hell I will allow you to do anything that jeopardizes her.”

**“It’s not up to you,”** Koll sneered and tried to push past the blonde major.

Sam grabbed the woman’s wrist, twisted, and brought it up behind the doctor’s back, putting her in a hammerlock. You will plant your ass back in that bed voluntarily, or else I’ll have you restrained and drugged if necessary,” she growled. “Now get back in bed.” She physically pushed the woman onto the bed.

**“You will pay for your insolence, Tau’ri.”**

“Whatever.” Sam turned and ordered a nurse to summon two SFs to stand guard and prevent the Tok’ra from leaving.

~~~

After making sure the guards were in place, Sam marched out of the infirmary, practically knocking her father off his feet.

“Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, Sam.”

“Sorry, Dad.”

“Are you okay?”

“No. And I was coming to find you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Koll,” she growled.

“It was you that came to us and asked for our help.”

“I _know._ But I sure as hell didn’t want to go through what we did with Kanan and O’Neill last year.”

**“Koll is one of our most respected operatives,”** Selmak replied.

“So was Kanan and look what happened with him,” she snapped. “We asked for a symbiote to heal Janet, not endanger her health by acting recklessly.”

Selmak sighed. **“Alright. I’ll talk to Koll.”**

“Thank you.”

~~~

Over six weeks had passed since the debacle on P3X-666. Lt. Colonel Janet Fraiser, the SGC’s CMO was finally completely healed and was as healthy as she’d ever been. However, things were not necessarily rosy. She was blended with the Tok’ra Koll, who was the most arrogant Tok’ra anyone had ever met. And Koll refused to let Janet have control and speak for herself.

Finally, at the risk of losing the much needed alliance with the Tau’ri, the Tok’ra sent someone to remove Koll from Janet. Garshaw herself accompanied Anise, to order Koll to relinquish her host and to extend the sincere apologies of the Tok’ra to the Tau’ri.

Selmak, Garshaw, General Hammond, and Sam bore witness to the ceremony as Anise removed Koll from Janet. Afterwards, all left the sleeping doctor alone… except for Sam. The blonde parked herself in a chair next to Janet’s bed and waited.

~~~

When Janet woke up, Sam sprung from her chair like a Jack-in-the-box and grabbed a nurse, telling her to get Dr. Warner.

Ushering Sam out of the room, Dr. Warner examined Janet and declared her fit, although it was his opinion that she should take a few days off before resuming her duties. General Hammond, who arrived in the infirmary after word his CMO had wakened, agreed with Warner’s recommendation.

Sam was waiting for Janet when the brunette exited the room and headed out of the infirmary. She fell in step with the doctor on the way to the elevator and rode to the surface by her side, silent. Janet said nothing, gave nothing away of her thoughts or feelings.

As Sam drove Janet home, the doctor simply stared out the passenger window.

“We’re here,” the blonde said when she parked in Janet’s driveway.

“I need some time alone,” Janet said as she quickly exited the car before Sam could react.

“Janet.” She got out of the car. “Janet!”

The front door closed behind the petite doctor… and locked. Sam considered using the key she had and confronting Janet, making her talk about what had happened, but then her better instincts won out. With a sigh she got back into her car and left.

~~~

Sam waited three days. But when she still hadn’t heard anything from Janet, she decided it was time.

Cassie opened the door. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hey, kiddo.” They hugged. “How’s your mom?”

The teenager sighed. “She says she’s fine.”

“But?”

“But she’s not herself. She doesn’t say much,” Cassie replied as she closed the door.

“Where is she?”

“In the backyard. She spends all her time out there.”

Sam patted the girl’s shoulder. “I’ll go talk to her.”

The blonde walked through the house and exited out the kitchen sliding glass door onto the back porch. She expected to find the doctor puttering her in her garden since Janet took such pleasure in tending her flower garden; however, Janet was simply sitting on the grass under a shade tree, leaning against the trunk. Sam walked over and sat down, also leaning against the tree.

“How are you doing?”

“I told you I needed some time alone, Sam,” Janet said flatly.

“Janet, it’s been three days!”

“I didn’t know I was on a deadline,” the doctor snapped as she stood up and started to walk away.

“Janet!”

“What?” she growled as she whirled around and glared at the blonde.

“Talk to me.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what you’re going through. I’ve been there, remember?”

“You do not know what I’m going through!”

“I’m the only one that does.” 

“It’s not the same! I didn’t implant you against your will!”

“If you recall, I _was_ implanted against my will, Janet.”

“You went against my express wishes and countermanded my living will! And as a result I was imprisoned in my own body for over six weeks!!”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that, Janet. No one knew Koll would–”

“SHUT UP, SAM!!”

The blonde’s jaw dropped.

Janet took a few deep breaths, trying to lower her blood pressure and clear her mind. “Our situations are _not_ the same, because _you_ did this to me! I _told_ you I never wanted to be implanted. I put it in fucking writing!! But you went against my wishes. How can I ever trust you again? How can I forgive you? I trusted you and you did this to me! WHY?!”

Sam closed her eyes as they stung with welling tears. She bit her lip to stop her chin from quivering. After a shaky breath she opened her eyes and answered in a quiet voice. “Because the thought of you dying was more than I could bear. I’d rather you live even if it means I lose you, than to let you die.” She stood up and brushed her jeans off. “I’m sorry for what you went through. As I said, no one knew Koll would be such an ass; but in all honesty, even if I’d known I wouldn’t have done anything different, because letting you die will always be unacceptable. Whether you can ever forgive me… well, that’s up to you. If you ever do, you know where to find me,” she finished softly and headed for the fence gate.

It was four eternal seconds before Janet spoke, stopping Sam just as she opened the gate. “Sam…”

The blonde turned back, waiting for the woman she loved to continue. After several seconds of continued silence she almost turned to leave… almost. Though Janet’s back was still towards her, Sam saw the brunette’s shoulders begin to shake. Sam didn’t hesitate; she walked over, turned Janet around, and wrapped her arms around the crying woman.

“Let it out, baby, let it out.”

Janet’s tears turned to sobs. Sam tightened her hold on the doctor and led her back under the tree, where they lowered themselves to the grass.

“I’ve got you, Janet. I’m right here.”

~~~

It was well after dinnertime and dark outside when Cassie came out of the house with hot tea and blankets. Her mother was asleep in Sam’s arms, so she crouched and wrapped the blankets around her parents and then handed Sam a mug of tea.

The girl gazed at her mother, worry clearly evident in her eyes.

“She’ll be okay, Cassie. It’s just going to take her a little bit of time to work through everything,” Sam said softly.

“What about the two of you? I heard her yelling at you.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. We’re just fine. I promise.”

Cassie leaned forward and kissed her mother’s cheek and then Sam’s cheek. She stood and walked back to the house, secure in the knowledge that her family was going to be okay.

FIN


End file.
